When Darkness Takes Over
by NeonDomino
Summary: My first Regulus/Barty story. Barty watching Regulus receive his mark, all the way to Azkaban. "You have to feel it. Feel the power you hold over him," Barty whispered, his lips against Regulus' ear. "You are his master, love, you decide his fate." One-Shot.


**Challenges/Competitions at the bottom.**

**I own nothing**

**I have only ever read two Barty/Reg fics (by Michy Drarry Shipper, go check them out) so I hope I got them right.**

* * *

Barty stood watching the younger boy being led to his Lord, his head bowed and his arm bare. Bellatrix giggling in excitement, as she led the way through the Death Eaters, the men parting for her and the boy. He was still young, still so unsure of what was happening, and Barty had been asked to watch him, to train him. He was to teach him what they were fighting for, and make him truly into one of them.

He listened to the boy screaming in pain, the mark burning itself into his arm, tearing into the flesh. It was much more than a tattoo, it was now a part of him. He dropped to the floor in agony, his knee's smacking against the stone, as the mark finally finished appearing, twisting around on the exposed arm.

He knew to keep his head bowed until the Dark Lord told him to rise. He got up and quickly moved away, joining the ranks. He nervously glanced around him, and that was the first time Barty was able to look into those grey terrified eyes. He pulled the boy to stand next to him, moving him away from the more sadistic men in the crowd, not liking what they'd do to someone as innocent as the Black Heir.

It made sense to look out for him. Barty was responsible for training the kid, he wanted him to be strong, to be powerful. The boys training would reflect on him after all, and he would show that he was the best here, that he was loyal, and deserved a chance to prove himself. The boy would remember who looked out for him when he joined, and would remember who trained him and took him under their wing.

Regulus Black would one day be a very powerful man, in charge of the most powerful pure-blooded family in Wizarding England. Barty would be stupid to pass by this opportunity to become his closest confidante. He smiled encouragingly at the other boy, and Regulus gave a nervous smile back.

**...oOo...**

"Do you want to get revenge for his life, Barty," Bellatrix asked, her body pressing against his, her fingers trailing down his chest. "Do you want to find those responsible, and watch the life slowly leave their bodies, begging for you to stop, the same way my dear cousin would have begged for his own?" Her fingers were on his stomach now, and still moving downwards, and he had the sick realisation that she was getting off on this.

Barty grabbed her hands, pushing her away, watching her stumble backwards. How dare her hands travel where only Regulus' belonged? How dare she think that he'd give her what was only for his Regulus? He surveyed her from across the room, where he had retreated, wanting to keep as much distance as possible between them. Regulus might be dead, but that didn't mean he was freely offering his body to anyone. He couldn't stomach the thought of ever letting someone who wasn't his Regulus to love him.

"Well do you?" Bellatrix pushed, not moving from her spot. "He's dead because of them."

Barty nodded his head. He wanted the revenge, wanted them to suffer. He wanted to hear their screams as they begged for their lives. Whoever took his Regulus away would regret ever setting their traitorous eyes upon his grey-eyed love.

**...oOo...**

Barty looked at the boy. Regulus Black, his body shaking as they prepared for their first raid. Barty sighed, snatching the mask from his hands, and putting it over his face. "Just like we talked about," he said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, and Regulus nodded, following the older wizard. Barty had promised to teach him, and he'd stay by his side and learn. He had no other choice.

The wall exploded with the flick of a wand, and Regulus stared as his cousin advanced on a woman. She was the boy's mother, judging by the way she moved in front of the boy. Bellatrix ripped the woman away from him and Lucius Malfoy moved towards the teenage boy, no older than twelve, which left him and Barty with the father.

"Mr McKinnon," Barty whispered. "I bet you wish you hadn't turned your back on us."

Regulus watched in horror as Bellatrix dragged the woman from the room by her hair, the family's wands all laying on the floor, broken.

"A new toy to play with," his cousin cackled wickedly, sounding like a Witch from the Muggle stories. Lucius made quick work of the boy, finishing him with a whisper of an Adava Kedavra, just as the mother's eyes looked into the room one last time, before Bellatrix pulled her from view. The mother's sobs echoed back into the room, until there was silence.

"Crucio," Barty began, watching the man fall to the floor, a smile slowly stretching across his lips. He felt the power he had as he stood over him. He watched the man, on his knees, calling his wife's name. That wouldn't do at all.

He should be begging for mercy, begging for Barty to stop.

Barty cast the Cruciatus Curse again, taking delight in the way the man's body convulsed in pain.

Finally he pulled his wand away, the man shaking on the floor, the stench of urine thick in the air. He stepped back, and looked at the small, shaking figure next to him.

"Your turn," he offered, taking Regulus' arm and leading him forward. "You know what you must do."

Regulus hesitated, staring down at the man on the ground. Could he really do it? Could he really torture or kill someone?

Barty came up behind him, lifting Regulus' arm with his own, his hand holding Regulus', keeping both the hand and wand steady.

"Say it," he ordered, and Regulus whispered the curse, the man barely feeling the pain over everything he had just experienced.

"You have to feel it. Feel the power you hold over him," Barty whispered, his lips against Regulus' ear. "You are his Master, love, you alone decide his fate. He bows to you now. Make him know that you own him, and that he is nothing. This family is full of blood traitors, like the ones that took your brother away. stopped him from seeing the world how you and I see it. You are the Heir of the noble house of Black, you will be one of the most powerful men in the Wizarding World one day, under our Lord. Teach them who you are. Show the world that you are powerful."

He stopped whispering to Regulus when the boy gave a nod. He was curious about the shiver that followed it, the one that seemed to run through Regulus' whole body. Was it in disgust, anticipation of what he was about to do, or was there more to it?

"Crucio," Regulus said again, and the man was screaming. He quickly looked at Barty, but couldn't see his expression. The hand never moved from his. They were doing this, together, both men gripping the wand.

"Finish him," Barty whispered.

"A...Adava Kedavra," Regulus said, his voice shaking, and Barty watched in fascination as the green light shot from the wand, hitting the man, leaving just a body with empty eyes.

He turned to Regulus, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside, as Lucius and Bellatrix joined them.

"Show the world what you've done, dearest cousin," Bellatrix said, and Regulus raised his wand above the house.

"Morsmordre," he shouted, with more confidence, and they watched as the skull appeared, the snake appearing from its mouth, winding around it.

Barty took Regulus' arm, apparating the boy, who couldn't stop staring in fascination.

**...oOo...**

"Who?" Barty asked, and Bellatrix smiled again. "Tell me their names," he roared at her.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Bellatrix whispered. "Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Bring me to them," Barty demanded, his voice cracking. He would avenge Regulus, he would make them pay for what they done.

They took his Regulus away from him, leaving just an empty body behind.

**...oOo...**

Regulus knocked on his door, and Barty stepped aside. He knew that the first time was always the hardest. Once the thrill and power was gone, the panic set in. He allowed Regulus to sink down onto his bed, and he wrapped the boy in his arms, shuffling them both back so they were sitting with their backs against the headboard.

"Does it get easier?" Regulus asked after what felt like a long period of silence.

"It does," Barty replied. "You were amazing, did you not see how powerful you were at that moment?"

"I was?" Regulus asked, his eyes moving up to the other wizards.

Barty nodded. He could see that Regulus needed confirmation that he was doing what was right. "I was very impressed, I wasn't able to kill on my first raid. You are an impressive Wizard, Regulus. Extremely impressive."

Regulus looked at Barty's face, and could read the approval there. He moved slightly closer, hoping for some more contact with the man who had been helping him the last few weeks. It was rare for him to find any physical contact. His parents didn't hug, Sirius grew away from him years ago. He made the most of the arms around him, savouring them.

Barty understood. His mother was affectionate, but he saw how cold his father was, and knew that Regulus' parents were just as cold. He told himself that holding the other boy in his arms was just to comfort him.

**...oOo...**

"Which one of you killed him?" Barty demanded, and the pair stood hand in hand, looking for a way out. Barty pushed his blood stained hair from his eyes. "Which one of you killed my Regulus," he roared.

"None of us, why would we -"

"Liar," Bellatrix screamed, her wand pointed at Alice Longbottom. "Crucio."

Frank lunged at Bellatrix, desperate to get to one of the wands she was clutching, but a whisper from Barty had him on the floor. He had never seen anyone move the way Frank Longbottom was moving. But then again, when they had to mean the Crucio, he had never meant it more than he did at that moment.

**...oOo...**

The second raid, Barty found himself even more impressed. The boy was nervous, but this time he didn't seem to need Barty's help. A boy not much older than Regulus struggled on the floor, screams filling the air, and he watched Regulus stand over him, power radiating from his body, as the killing curse crossed his lips.

Barty knew he had been right, Regulus was powerful indeed. He calculated the boy's age in his head. He had just left Hogwarts. Seventeen. Was that all? Seventeen and with all this power?

That night Barty was at his door again, and Barty welcomed him in, allowing the boy to crawl into his arms. He could forgive the boy this weakness, needing this comfort, because he realised he needed it too.

As the raids continued, he couldn't help how his eyes were drawn to Regulus. The way his wand moved, the confidence in his soft voice, and the feel of the other boy in his arms afterwards, as he curled up for comfort. The way his lips wrapped around the words as he cursed the blood-traitors and Muggles. The fascination on Regulus' face as the colours erupted from his wand, causing pain, damage and death around him.

He couldn't help the way his lips pressed against Regulus', before the boy ran away, his body betraying his emotions. His bedroom door slamming, disturbing the empty house. Barty knew he'd be back.

It only took Regulus a week to return, desperately clinging to Barty, with unpractised kisses, and fumbling hands, uncertain where to start, where to touch. Barty calmed him, and Regulus allowed him to remove every bit of clothing from both their bodies. Barty drove Regulus insane, until the boy begged for him, sobs coming from his lips, desperation in his tone, his body shaking in desire.

Barty looked down at the powerful wizard. No matter how powerful Regulus was, as the new Heir of his family, he knew that Regulus would always bow to him. Barty would always be more powerful than the Black Heir. He would always have control of him, he owned him now.

"Please, Barty," Regulus begged, looking up at the older wizard, "I need you, please."

Barty smiled down at him, before covering Regulus' body with his own, giving Regulus what they both desperately wanted.

**...oOo...**

The door banged open, Aurors bursting in. Before they could so much as raise their wands, a loud bang caused part of the room to fall in. Only Bellatrix Lestrange had been caught, the other Death Eater disappearing quickly, but the Longbottoms were still alive.

A quick move of the three to St. Mungo's showed that they had gotten there in time to save Neville, who had remained unhurt, but not Frank or Alice. They were alive, but barely. Only time would tell how long they would last in that state. Augusta cradled Neville in her arms, waiting to find out when she'd have her son and daughter-in-law back.

Time passed slowly, but they all had to accept that they would never get Frank or Alice back. That the pair would never be the parents that Neville needed. They didn't recognise the boy as he grew up, visiting them, storing the wrappers and scraps of paper that Alice handed him.

**...oOo...**

More raids, more deaths, and each night after all was done, Regulus would return to Barty's bed. Barty knew there was more to it then controlling the Black Heir, in fact it wasn't about that anymore. He doubted it had really been about the since the first time he had laid the dark-haired wizard onto his bed. Had Regulus demanded his submission, demanded Barty be the one to beg, Barty believed that he would. He knew he would not deny Regulus Black anything.

But Regulus wanted to submit, he wanted to be taken, he wanted to be the one begging, and the one held gently afterwards, fingers running through his black hair, and whispers in his ear. He wanted to belong to Barty Crouch Jr.

But only to Barty.

He only craved the one pair of hands on his skin. Barty knew that no-one else would ever touch him, he belonged to the quiet, dark-haired wizard. Anything Regulus asked of him would be done. Regulus had become his everything.

As time passed, Regulus had began to withdraw, and Barty had become even more kind and gentle. "One day, it'll be just you and me," he'd whisper, and Regulus' face would light up. They seemed the be the words that his lover was desperate to hear, and he had no problems saying them. They were true. One day they'd have a world where there love wouldn't be judged. Voldemort had promised anything and everything, and Barty truly believed that he would get to be with Regulus.

He never knew about the special assignment Regulus was asked to do, when he had to go and get Kretcher, his one true friend growing up. That was the day that Regulus realised what a mistake he had made.

The last thing Regulus ever saw was his cousin's crazed eyes staring at him. He listened as her insane laughter filled the room, before the green light moved towards him. He never got to tell Barty where he was going, or take Barty somewhere safe where they could be together, like he had planned. He hadn't even said goodbye to the man who owned every part of him, the man he loved more than anything.

Bellatrix schooled her features, pulling forward her tears and laid her cousin's body on the bed in another room, before going to get Barty. Regulus had tried to change allegances, and who knew where Barty's lay now. She needed to be sure of who he followed. She led him into the room where she had laid out her cousin's body, and watched as the other wizard broke down at the sight of his lover. The emotions made her feel sick. He was weak to his emotions, therefore he could be controlled.

"It was the Order," Bellatrix whispered, and she watched the darkness finally take Barty over.

**...oOo...**

He shouted through the bars, calling for his father, shouting about it being a mistake, but no-one came. It was dark and cold, and he felt empty without his Regulus. Out of all the deeds he had taken part in, the one that condemned him was the one where he tried to avenge his lost love.

His ears sought out information regarding the Longbottoms. Had they at least died for what they had done? If they had, it would all be worth it.

"Oh dearest Barty," came a singsong voice. "Do you really think my blood-traitor cousin would have let them kill his own little brother?" she asked.

"Then who?" he asked desperately. "Who, Bellatrix?"

"He was changing sides and defied our Lord," Bellatrix replied, with a giggle. "He had to be punished. When our Lord rises again, he'll know everything I done for him. He'll see my loyalty, and mine alone."

"You killed Regulus?" he shouted, anger and pain ripping through his body. "You brought me to his body, after you took the life from it... you betrayed me, and him."

"Fool," she screeched. "He betrayed us."

"He would never betray me," Barty replied. He had never been more sure of anything. Regulus would never have betrayed him. "Regulus loved me and I loved him, he would never do anything to betray me. You let me believe that they had killed him, I avenged him for nothing," Barty roared, sinking to the floor, tears spilling quickly down his face. His body shook with silent sobs as he realised what really happened. He knew if Regulus was running from the Death Eaters, Regulus would have returned for him.

That was his downfall. He was found out before he managed to get to Barty, Bellatrix had taken his life, and Barty had failed him. He had broken the promises he had made every night after their bodys had joined, and they had finished whispering about love.

He would never again see those grey eyes, even when his loves brother was led past, the eyes were wrong. More silver than the prefect grey of Regulus'.

"Your parents are here," a guard announced, pulling Barty from his thoughts. He reached a hand up, wiping the tears away. His eyes moved to the door where his frail mother and father stood. His mothers eyes filled with sorrow, and his fathers were cold.

"My darling," his mother said, as he rushed and threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I failed you, but not anymore, I have a plan."

**...oOo...**

As the Dementors swooped down on him, he offered no resistance. He allowed them to breath the life from his body, to take his soul.

Because no matter where he went, he knew that Regulus Black would be there waiting for him, and they would finally be together again.

* * *

**Word Count - 3215 words.**

* * *

**Okay, be honest with me here. Leave me a review.**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - **History of Magic - Write about Love and Betrayal.

**Secret Battle - **Dumbledore's Team - Write about a character known to be "inclined to the dark." Use one of the following: Angst/Tragedy/Horror. Prompts used: Blood, Anger, Darkness, Curse, Insane

**The Star Challenge - **Arcturus - Write about Regulus Black

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt - **Write about Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Jr.

**The Birthday Challenge/Competition - **March Latin - Write about either of the wars.

**Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge - **Prompt: Damage


End file.
